Ruby Rose
by lsdanddolphinhands
Summary: Ruby Rose meets the girl of her dreams- literally. But trouble comes knocking on Ruby's precious little life in the form of Weiss Schnee's seven Evil Ex-Boyfriends! Scott Pilgrim/RWBY AU.


She was the girl of my dreams, I was pretty sure. She looked up from her clipboard at me, stopping me dead in my tracks. I froze, looking at her. She literally _was_ the girl of my dreams. As in, I had been dreaming about her specifically. She gave me an impassive look before she turned and walked out the door. My breath hitched. What was it about her? Snow white hair, the prettiest pale face. She was just... perfect. I had to get to know her! Hoisting my bag over one shoulder, I jogged out the library, looking for her. She was nowhere to be found. I gave a dissapointed little whine before heading back home. I had to tell Jaune about this.

"Jaune? I'm back!" I called out as I opened the door to our apartment. No response. I took my shoes off before falling down onto my bed, giving a sigh. I guessed Jaune was out with Pyrhha again. I put my hands behind my head and blew a little raspberry that I hope he magically felt from wherever he was. Bah, who needs 'im? Stupid Jaune. I let my mind wander back to the girl. I really couldn't stop thinking about her. Her every detail, every nuance of her face. Maybe if I fell asleep, I would see her again. It seemed like a good idea, so I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep, anticipating her.

I was running through a forest, desperately trying to find someone. _Anyone._ My first thought was to find Yang. Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find...

"Yang! Where are you?" I desperately called out. Unsurprisingly, no response. This was bad, this was bad! Maybe I could try to find Jaune, or Blake! I came to a sliding stop as I dug my heel into the ground. My eyes travelled upwards, and... There she was. White hair, pale face. She looked at me without expression. This wasn't out of the ordinary for her. Who was she?! She paused for a heartbeat before turning and walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?! Who _are_ you?" I yelled after her. If she had heard me, she gave me no indication. She walked impossibly fast, quickly becoming smaller in the horizon. I took off sprinting after her. I wasn't gonna let go this time. I ran as fast as I could after her, but she was still going unnaturally fast. Then I realized that she was, quite literally, gliding over the ground like an ice skater, leaving a trail of snowflakes in her wake. Undettered, I kept running.

A door appeared in front of her. Without even flinching, she went through, the door opening for her automatically. I ran at the door, fully expecting it to open for me, too. I take leap... and slam right into the door. Ow! Why didn't it open? I got up, dusted myself down and reached for the doorknob. My hand found empty air. There wasn't a door, at least not anymore. The girl was gone.

"So... there's gonna be a party at Pyrhha's tonight. You wanna go?" Jaune asks me as he opens the fridge, searching for breakfast supplies. I give a grumble.

"Do I have to? I'd rather just like, sit here and brood about life and stuff," I wrap a towel around my hair and take a sip from my mug of coffee. Jaune retrieves a box of frozen waffles and glares at me. I meet his gaze and give an innocent shrug.

"No brooding. You' re coming with me. Actual human interaction will do you some good. Help you grow as a person and stuff," he chides me, popping a few waffles in the toaster. I let out a whine, knowing full well that he was right. It still didn't make me want to go, though. Then, he gives me a little grin.

"Besides, a little birdy told me that a certain white haired girl was gonna be there..." he sing-songs the last part, winking at me. I choke on my ?! She was going to be there? What did he know?! I cough a bit more, before jabbing a finger at Jaune over the kitchen counter.

"Tell me everything you know, you fiend!" I snarl at him. He gives a chuckle and retrieves the syrup from the fridge.

"Relax, Ruby. Nora just told me that she knew someone who fit the description of our lady. She's new 'round here, and Nora just invited her to the party, so... You feel like going now?" he flicks my forehead. We had certainly grown close since Beacon. He used to be so shy and didn't even have the confidence to stand up to assholes like a certain Cardin Winchester. Of course, with a bit of prodding from Pyrhha, that problem was solved. While he swears he didn't break the guy's leg, I suspected he had a part in doing it. Nobody gets their leg broken by tripping over a football. Now, Jaune was this confident, charasmatic guy with a smokin' hot girlfriend. Seriously though, if I wasn't already gay, she could have turned me.

"Hell yeah I feel like going!" I exclaim, digging into the plate of waffles Jaune had set in front of me. I like waffles.

Seven o'clock couldn't come fast enough. I lace up my boots and put on my cloak to protect against the snow. Vale could be cold in December. Pyrrha's place wasn't very far from our apartment. Jaune had been there enough times that he memorized the route there. I pull my cloak tighter around myself as a chill passes us by. Eventually, we reach the front door. Jaune knocks three times and waits for a response. Pyrrha opens the door and smiles at us.

"Jaune!" she exclaims before kissing him. The action causes him to blush bright red, aware that I'm literally a foot away from them. Pyrrha smiles sheepishly before inviting us in. She puts an arm around Jaune's waist and ushers him into the living room, leaving me on my own. I pull down the hood of my cloak as I look around the place. Music was blaring, people were dancing, and there was no sign of the girl. I sigh in dismay. She was the only reason why I was here!

"Ruby!" a familiar voice calls out behind me. I turn around to find Yang walking towards me, Blake behind her. I smile at them both and wave. Yang pulls me into a crushing bear hug and giggles when I let out a muffled groan. She puts me down.

"Ruby Rose, my dear sister, at an actual party with actual people? This is a surprise," Yang musses up my hair. Even though I was 21, Yang would always see me as Ruby, tiny kid sister. I swat her hands away, frowning at her good naturedly.

"Sis! Come on, I'm not 9 anymore. And if you must know, I'm here because a little birdie told Jaune who then told me that she was going to be here," I tell her unabashedly. For a few days after my first encounter and subsequent real life encouter with the mystery girl, Yang had been on the recieving end of my endless gushing about her. Yang grins at me.

"Well I hope you find her here then, just so you can finally shut up about her," Yang rolls her eyes good naturedly. She drapes an arm around Blake, who gives a small smile at the action.

"Good luck then, sis. Tell me 'bout it later, kay? Also, don't forget about Tuesday!" She drags Blake along into the living room. I put my hands in my pocket. Time to ask around, I guess. I walk into the kitchen to find a pair of guys arm wrestling. One of them, a tall mexican dude was swearing loudly and carelessly as his arm was slowly giving out. I approach them and ask,

"Any of you fellas seen a girl around? White hair, pale, scar on her eye?" The tall mexican finally loses as his hand hits the winner, a shorter guy, celebrates for a bit before responding.

"Whoo! What? No I didn't see anyone. Go ask Farmahini, he's out in the backyard."

I shrug and decide to take his advice, taking a beer from the fridge before proceeding on. The backyard was thrashed. Lawn chairs broken, a section of the fence facing the woods was busted, and a guy was passed out piss drunk on the floor. I approach Farmihini and ask him the same question. He moans and tells me to find Michael. I sigh before going back inside. This was turning out to be like a really bad fetch quest. I take a sip of my beer before heading upstairs. And that's when I saw her.

She was just standing there, leaning against the wall, a red plastic cup in held in both her hands. She looked out of place, nervous even. My breath hitches yet again. She wore a white button up shirt and a pair of faded jeans. She looks around the room, and her gaze eventually falls on me. I blush, what am I doing?! Act natural, Ruby. Play it cool, cowboy, you got this. I lean against the wall next to her, taking another sip of my beer. She doesn't react, a good sign. I slide closer, taking small breath.

"Hi," I say nervously. Oh god what am I doing? Ohmygodohmygodohmygodoh-

"Hello," she replies neutrally, voice betraying no hint of emotion. Success! Now just reel her in. Fish!

"You're- uh. You're the girl of my dreams,"I tell her. Wow. What. Are. You. Doing. God dammit, Ruby! She gives me a quizzical look, brow quirking up.

"I-I mean... No, what I-uh mean to say is, um. M-my name Is Ruby Rose, nice to meet you," I blush furiously. She gives me a tiny little smile, making my heart beat even faster.

"Weiss Schnee. I'm sorry. I know what you meant. I really have been in your dreams. I've been using this... thing. It's kind of experimental, it allows me to travel sub-space," she says. I nod along, not really listening. I was too busy looking at her. She gives me another quizzical look. I probably look dumb. Focus.

"Oh, uh. Yeah, totally. I'm really sorry, it's just... You really are the girl of my dreams, huh?" I smile sheepishly. She nods at me, then looks at her watch.

"Well, I think I'll be going. It's been... nice talking to you, Ruby," she says, before walking away. I watched her walk out the front door. What was it about her? God, I was smitten. I down more beer. Weiss Schnee, the girl of my dreams.

I slowly wake up, the sun's rays hitting my face. I blink several times before slipping out of bed. I was still in my clothes from last night. Thankfully, I didn't drink too much, and didn't have much of a hangover. I yawn as I put on the coffee machine. It was Sunday. No work on Sunday. I give a little mental celebration. I sit on a stool and faceplant myself on the island, waiting for the coffee.

I begin waking up as the drink takes effect. Jaune wasn't home. Probably still at Pyrrha's. I smile as I remember the event of last night. Weiss Schnee. Even though the conversation didn't go as planned, it was a start. Weiss Schnee. Just thinking about her gave me butterflies. I take another sip of coffee and get up to move over to the computer table. I decide to check my email. Spam. Spam. Spam. Penis Enlargement (Forward to Jaune). Ruby Rose! Huh.

I open the email. It was a big blob of text, and no pictures! I sigh, deciding to just skim the email. Ms. Rose, it has come to our attention, blah blah blah. A battle between, blah blah snore. Get ready to- I delete the email. God, that was boring. I get up, deciding to take a shower.

I hear the door open as I'm about to put the syrup on my waffles. Jaune comes in, hair ruffled, shirt on backwards and belt unbuckled. He greets me with a grunt.

"Wild night there, ladykiller?" I tease. He blushes bright red before pouring himself some coffee. I couldn't help it. He made such an easy target. He pours the coffee and grabs the syrup from me. I frown at him.

"Hey!"

"Not too much syrup," he mutters, and takes a sip of coffee. "So, did you find her?"

Now it was my turn to blush.

"I... Yeah. I found her. Her name is Weiss Schnee," I tell him. He gives a lopsided grin.

"How'd it go?" he takes a seat across from me. I take a bite of waffle before recounting my conversation with Weiss last night. Jaune listens intenly.

"Well, it could've gone worse, I guess," he gives a shrug. I nod, taking another bite of waffle.

"I juf gosta meef her 'gain," I say, mouthful of food. Jaune shakes his head and heads into the bathroom to take a shower. I finish my breakfast and play around on the computer. After a while, Jaune comes out of the shower.

"So, you got any plans today? I thought we could go watch a movie or something." he asks me. I give him a shrug.

"Sure, why not?"

We somehow ended up at a bar. After the laughably bad movie, Jaune decided that the best course of action for us to take was to drown our sorrows. I didn't have any objections. Jaune orders us drinks as I observe the people in the bar. It was about five o'clock, and the place was mostly empty. I was sure that it would start filling up soon as people got off work. We sat in a corner booth, chit-chatting. The door creaked opened, I craned my head to see who it was. Weiss walks into the bar, takes a seat and orders a drink. I felt my heart start to beat faster already. Oh my god!

"Jaune! It's her!" I whisper to my companion. He perks up, mouth forming an 'o', before giving me a sly grin. I instantly knew what he was planning. I vehemently shake my head. He can't do this. Please don't do this.

"Jaune, don't..." I pleadingly whisper. I couldn't handle another conversation. I wasn't mentally prepared! I would be reduced to a big blubbering mess of nerves. I looked at Jaune in my best impression of a puppy. This was my last resort. He couldn't do this now! Not after he saw this face! Jaune looks at me for a moment, before he quirked a brow at me.

"Nice try, Rose," he tells me before getting up from our booth and approaching Weiss. I give a concealed squeal. Jaune greets her in an awkward yet charming fashion that I think only he could pull off. He makes few gestures towards our booth, before nodding at her and returning. I slug him in the arm as he sits down.

"Ow!"

"What the hell, Arc?"

He smiles at me innocently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ruby. I simply invited my friend over there to come sit with us ," he bats his eyes at me. I slug his arm again. Then, Weiss walks up to our booth and takes a seat beside me. I blush.

"H-hey, Weiss..." I give a nervous chuckle. She smiles at me and takes a sip of her drink.

"So, Weiss, what's your story?" Jaune asks conversationally. Weiss makes a face.

"Um, I just moved here from Azeroth. Nothing much to tell, really," she answers. I take a swig of my drink, building up my courage.

"Why here? It's kind of a dump," I ask her. Weiss gives a shrug.

"I don't know... I quite like it here. It's got a kind of homely feeling to it," she smiles at me. I take one more swig, for good luck.

"Oh. Yeah. So... Weiss. Do you want to, like, do something, sometime? We could go watch a movie, go to the park or something," it was really hard to meet her eyes. This was the most nervous I have ever been in my whole life. Oh my god I didn't even know if she swung that way. This could have come out from the left field for all I knew. Oh my god, Ruby.

"That... sounds nice, Ruby. We should definitely go out sometime," she says, a grin widening on her face. I smiled manically. She said yes! I might as well have won the lottery. We kept on talking until Weiss had to leave. I couldn't be sad. We were going to go out on a date.

I wake up early the next day. The wall clock read 7:10. I groan and immediately go back to sleep. It was too early for this shi- Was that bacon I smell? I threw open the cover and exited my room, finding Jaune in the kitchen, sizzling bacon. I could kiss him. I pour a cup of coffee and sit on the island.

"Why are you up so early?" I yawn at Jaune. He smiles at me. He grins at me. He was really happy about something. Chesire Cat ain't got nothing on the young Arc. I look at him, puzzled.

"Today is a very special day, Ruby Rose. Today is the day. Today is _the day_," he announces as he scoops the bacon onto two plates. I readily accept the plate, still confused.

"You finally coming out? Proud of you, man. Shame for Pyrrha, though," I joke, nudging him in the ribs. He shakes his head, still smiling. He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small black box. I give a gasp. Woah!

"Yep! It's going down. I'm really nervous. I gotta get everything ready. It's gonna be a whole thing..." he trails off.

"Trust me, Jaune. However you propose, she's still gonna get blown away," I waved a dismissive hand at him. He takes a bite of bacon, giving a shrug.

"Don't you have work?" he asks me, looking a the wall clock. 7:25. I give a sigh, putting the plate down. I take the mug of coffee with me into the shower.

I drum my fingers on the counter. The coffee shop was practically empty, and even though I was relieved to get a break after the frantic rush hour, it was still _boring._ I glance at my phone. 3:40. Twenty more minutes. Then, the little door bell gives a small ring. I perked up, looking at whoever just came in. It was Weiss. I smile at her. She looks up and sees me at the counter.

"Ah, Weiss. Hi!" I squeak nervously. I blush and clear my throat before trying again.

"Uh, I mean. Oh. Hey, Weiss. What's up?" I try to put on my best coy grin and lean on the counter. Smooth moves, Ruby. Real smooth. Weiss seemed to think I was funny, at least. She gave a small giggle, covering her mouth to hide her mirth. I regain my composure and sheepishly rub the back of my neck, blushing even harder. Maybe not so smooth. But it made her laugh, at the very least.

"Consider me woo-ed, smooth talker," she says, having recovered from her fit of giggles. I fake-pout at her. She sees this and smiles widely. This was a change from the lonely girl at the party, and it was not an unwelcome one.

"So, what'll it be, Miss Schnee?" I ask her. She was in a coffee shop after all. She orders a coffee, and I turn around to make it.

"So, Ruby... What time do you get off... work?" I hear from behind me. I momentarily stop, my heart skipping a beat, before resuming my work.

"Um, I'm almost done, actually," I respond, back still turned to Weiss, voice shaky.

"That's... good. I thought I would hit you up on that offer to do something sometime." I turn back towards Weiss, and see her flushed red, hand nervously toying with her hair. It was just... adorable. She startled when she saw me turn back, before regaining her compusure. I couldn't help notice, though, one hand playing with the hem of her shirt. I bite my lip, trying to supress my idiotic grin.

"That would be... really cool. Um. What did you have in mind?" Weiss clutches her left arms and shrugs.

"Well, I'm new in town, so I was kind of hoping..." she trails off. I mentally smack myself. That was a dumb question for me to ask. I set the drink down on the counter.

"Oh. Yeah. Right! Okay, I could show you 'round town! I just gotta get back real quick and change... Uh, do you know where the park is?" I snap my fingers and ask her. She nods.

"Great. Just meet me there," I smile. I was going out on a date. Ruby, you still got it. Weiss nods again and takes her coffee, putting a five dollar note in exchange.

"I'll... see you later, Ruby," she said before exiting the shop. I put a hand in my mouth, supressing the urge to shout out in joy.

I burst through the door of the apartment, frantic. Jaune cries out from the couch, Pyrrha by her side. I must have interrupted something. They looked clothed, so I didn't worry about it too much. Practically knock down the door to my room and immediately open my closet. Then I realized that I had no idea what I was going to wear. I stopped dead in my tracks as panic began to set in. Oh my god I was going out on a date! What do I wear, what do I do what if she doesnt like me ohmygodshemighthatemewhatdoido.

"Ruby!" Jaune calls out from behind me. "What's going on?"

I slowly turn to face the blonde.

_"What do I do,"_ I half whisper in a panicked tone. Jaune looks at me for a moment, before coming to a realisation.

"A... date?" he tentatively asks. I nod slowly.

"With... Weiss?" I nod again.

"And you're panicking because... You don't know what to wear," he hits the nail on the head. I put a finger on the tip of my nose. Jaune sighs and flicks my forehead. He walks over to my closet, Pyrrha in tow. They both talk in hushed tones as they discard various items. Finally, Pyrrha pulls out an outfit and presents it to Jaune. He shrugs and Pyrrha takes that as a sign of affirmation. She throws it onto my bed.

"Wear that. I'm sure Weiss will like it," Pyrrha smiles at me. I look at the outfit. It looked like a fancy corset with a skirt. I look back to Pyrrha. She nods and ushers Jaune with her out my room, leaving me to get dressed. I really wouldn't know what to do without them.

I see Weiss seated at the swings, halfheartedly swinging a bit with her feet. I smile and approach her. She notices me as I'm halfway there and smiles. I take a seat on the other swing. We just sit there in silence, enjoying each other's company. I lean back and look up into the quickly darkening sky. It was starting to snow, and it looked absolutely beautiful from my view.

"Woah..." I breath. I look at Weiss to see her doing the same. Then she looks at me after a few moments. It was as if she were angel. I could almost imagine a halo around her head and a choir accompanying. She was stunning. I get up from my seat and offer her a hand.

"Come on, let's take a walk," I smile. She takes my hand to get up and doesn't let go as we walk. I was undeniably happy. We talk as we walk around. It's mostly her asking questions about me. Most of the questions I ask her were brushed away or simply met with silence. I get the hint and stop asking, instead telling her more about myself. Pretty soon, the snow got worse. I pull up my hood to protect from it. Weiss had her own jacket. She pulls it tighter around herself.

"The snow's getting worse," she comments, gripping my hand tighter. I nod in response. Weiss then looks off into the distance, as if looking for something.

"Weiss?" I ask.

"Come on, lets get back to my place. It's freezing," she answers. I shiver at the thought of going to her place.

"Follow me," Weiss says before leading me off somewhere. I looked at her, confused. Where were we going?

"Weiss, I think your place is that way," I jerk me head in the opposite direction. Weiss looks at me, giving me a small smile.

"Trust me, Ruby," she says softly. I gulp before nodding. Satisfied, Weiss keeps leading me onwards. We walk for a while, until Weiss gives a little 'aha!'. She grips my hand tightly.

"Here we go," she whispers. Then the floor gives way.

It wasn't really falling. More of a floating. It didn't incite panic in me for some strange reason. All around us was nothingness. All I could see was Weiss. Then a bright light envelops us. I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Well, here we are," she says very calmly. I open my eyes and gasp. We were in a kitchen. Weiss lets go of my hand and takes off her coat. I stand still, frozen on the spot. She hangs her coat and turns to see me in my state. She gives a small sigh and sits me down in a chair.

"It's... don't worry about it, Ruby. It's just this... thing that I do," she says. Weiss squeezes my hand and lets go to open a cabinet.

"I... have some tea. Do you want tea?" she asks. I slowly nod my head. Weiss retrieves a tea bag and puts the kettle on before withdrawing from the kitchen. I was alone. In Weiss' kitchen. I shiver when a draft come in from the window. It was really cold. I shut the window and exit the kitchen to find Weiss. I enter a room and see a heavenly sight. Weiss. Half naked. She was in her underwear with her back turned, not paying attention to me. I give a squeak and cover my eyes.

"Ruby! I'm changing," I hear her say. I blush bright red, painfully aware of her changing.

"I- Sorry, Weiss! I was- I was just cominginheretolookforsome-" I stop when a feel a warmth enveloping me. I slowly pull my hands away from my eyes and I see Weiss right in front of me. She was hugging me, our faces inches apart. Then, she closes the gap, making our lips meet. I lean in almost immediately, deepening it. We break apart after a while, and I look into Weiss' eyes. I clear my throat and look at her bed behind her.

"It's kind of cold..."

"It is."

"We should... get under the covers."

"Maybe we should."

She leads me towards her bed and shoves me on it. I barely have time to gasp as she gets on top of me. She kisses me and I absolutely melt.

It might have been a few hours, I can't exactly tell. But eventually we stop. Weiss crawls into the side of the bed and gets under the covers. She nestles into my side and I gladly accept her embrace. Without another word, we both fall asleep.

I sleep a dreamless sleep, which usually frustrated me because that meant I didn't get to see the mystery girl. But I woke up happy when the first thing I saw in the morning _was _the mystery girl. I smile and plant a kiss on Weiss' forehead before going back to sleep. I had absolutely no problems staying like that for the rest of the day. We stay in that position for a few minutes before I feel a finger poking my stomach. I open my eyes to see Weiss smiling serenely at me.

"Don't you have work today?" she asks innocently. I groan and bury my face in the crook of Weiss' neck. She gives a small laugh.

"Come on, get up, Ruby," I feel her withdrawing from the bed, and I give a whimper. I get up to face Weiss and give her a stink-eye. I couldn't. Being mad at Weiss was very much impossible for me. She exits into the kitchen and I throw the covers open to follow her. I take a glance at the wall clock in the kitchen. It read 7:04. I sigh, resigning myself to my fate.

"I guess I'll go to work..." I pout at the clock. Weiss surprises me with a kiss on my cheek.

"I'll swing by, would that make you feel better?" she asks. I nod eagerly at her.

"Go on, then." I smile at her before heading out, giving Weiss a 'bye'. Time for work.

The thought of Weiss occupied my mind for the better part of the day. Whenever someone entered the shop, I immediately turn to see who it was. It wasn't Weiss. My co-workers seemed to pay me no mind, which I was okay with. Weiss only came in around the end of my shift. My heart skipped a beat when she entered. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hey, Ruby. Hope you weren't going too crazy," she says.

"Well, not any more now that you're here," I reply. Perhaps it was a bit too cheesy. She orders a coffee and I turn around once again to prepare it. My phone buzzes in my pocket. I take it out and see a text from Yang.

_Hey sis. hope u didnt forget abt today. but yknow, friendly reminder in case you do._

I totally forgot about that. Yang knew me so well. I turn to Weiss, drink in hand. This was a perfect opportunity.

"Hey Weiss, you got any plans for tonight?" I ask her. She shakes her head and I smile.

"Well, see, my sister's got this, um... band thing. She's in a band, and it doesn't totally suck, and they're playing at this bar later tonight. So I thought maybe you want to go with me?" I ask her hopefully. Weiss doesn't even contemplate it. She just shrugs and nods.

"Yes. Yes I would."

Jaune waves me over to their table as I enter the bar, Weiss in tow. I greet the table and introduce Weiss, but they didn't pay too much mind. The show was about to start.

Yang played the guitar, and played she did. Music filled the bar as the song began. They weren't half bad, her band. Halfway through the song, there was a loud crash. Glass rained down on the patrons as the skylight broke. I didn't even know the bar had a skylight! A man in a white suit descended nicely on stage, as if he were on strings. He wore a top hat and had bright orange hair covering one of his eyes. The man pointed a finger seemingly at me.

"Ruby Rose!"

Yep, definitely at me. I was confused by the recent turn of events, as I'm sure the rest of the people there were. The man rushed over to me blindingly fast and picked me up using the hood of my cloak. I give a yelp, and barely have time to react as he throws me off towards the stage. What was this guy's problem? I recover and land on my feet in a skidding halt.

"Ruby! Watch out! It's that guy from Clockwork Orange!" I hear Yang shout out from the stage. I widen my eyes and snap my fingers. He did kind of look like that guy!

"Oh, wow! Are you cosplaying?" I ask the guy. He sputters for a bit.

"S-Shut up!" he withdraws a stick from... somewhere, and it extends into a cane.

"Haha! Dude, it's totally him," Yang laughs. I almost join her when he swipes the cane at my head. I duck and roll away.

"Who are you and what the _hell_ do you want?!" I exclaim. He gives a humourless chuckles before raising his hands.

"My name is Roman Torchwick, and I am Weiss Schnee's first evil ex-boyfriend!" All eyes turned towards Weiss, who blushes and squirms uncomfortably in her seat. Then, Roman lunges at me with his cane. I take a step back to dodge his blow. He begin to swing the cane at me like a sword. I stop the cane swinging towards my head with my forearm. Using my other hand, I yank it. He kept a firm grip on the weapon, which brought him in close to me. I knee him in the face, making him reel and drop the cane. He clutches his nose, which was bleeding profusely. I take the cane and snap it over my knee, discarding it after that.

"Ow! You broke my node!" he yells shrilly.

"Are you done?!" I respond. He seemed to get enraged by my response. He moves toward me almost impossibly fast and throws a punch. I was faster. I catch his fist and punch him in the head, knocking him away. He skids to a halt on the floor, whereupon he dissapeared. In his wake he left some coins on the floor. Some people in the crowd clapped in confusion.

"Oh yay! Money!" I walk over to where the coins lay and begin picking them up. Then, I feel someone grabbing my shoulder.

"Come on, Ruby, lets go," Weiss says to me. I look at her before nodding.

We exit the bar in a rush and walk in silence. It's only when we reach the door to her apartment does she speak up.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, Ruby," she says. I shrug at her.

"Kinda, yeah."

"Well, see. Um. It's like this. If you want to date me, then... you have to defeat my seven Evil Ex-Boyfriends," she says stiffly, clearly embarrassed. She looks at me to gauge my response.

"So... does this mean we're dating?" I ask. Weiss smiles and hugs me. I throw my arms up in joy. Weiss Schnee, girl of dreams was dating me!

From a nearby bush, a brown haired man in a wheelchair snarls at the sight of Ruby and _Weiss_. He huffs in annoyance before turning his wheelchair around.

_Soon._

_**I dunno. Scott Pilgrim and RWBY. Why not? Read and review! Or don't. Yu can do whatever. I ain't the **__**man.**_


End file.
